


Dark Prince ((Kamukura X Komaeda One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gay, LGBT, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Prince and Princesses, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Relationships: kamukoma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Dark Prince ((Kamukura X Komaeda One Shot))

It was a night like any other. Perhaps it could have been considered a bit chillier than normal as winter was setting in, but how could anyone have suspected the thick fog that was soon to plague the city?  
The castle itself was like any castle of that time. Large walls protected the perimeter with guards at every entrance. It was taller than any building that could possibly have been built in the bustling town, but the most prominent feature could have been the tower in the heart of it, standing out like a sore thumb, and ever so darker than the rest of the grounds.   
People often whispered among themselves, gossiping like school girls about it. How a vampire lived there, how he killed people in the night and left them bleeding out in the alleyways.   
Others say it was where the king watched over the people, and some say they see a demon's shining eyes.   
Not that any of the concerns would be brought to the king himself, or if they even could.   
The gates remain locked, and nobody has gone in or out for as long as I could remember.   
Although I do recall... Ever so long ago when I myself had looked to the tower.  
Like a shadow, a figure had moved across the window and perhaps for a moment, I had made eye contact from whoever was up there. But it could have easily been my childish imagination, for I hadn't seen a thing since.   
Still, I find myself looking up to the tower often all these years later.   
"Have you regarded all the nobles riding into borough as of recent?" A noble woman's voice took my attention away from my work.   
I allowed myself to tune in, shoveling another pile of compost into the horse-drawn cart beside me.   
"I overheard the King was opening the gates. His son is of age to take a bride."  
"His son?" The first woman released a soft gasp. "I presumed that was just a myth. Does he truly have a son? Why has nobody seen him?"  
"I heard the prince was dangerous, a demon even. They chain him up in the dungeon."  
The two women giggled amongst themselves.  
"A demon prince? No wonder the city is going downhill. Just yesterday I was overcharged for my new dress. It must be the bad luck that filth brings. I hope whoever he marries has the mind to spear him through after the wedding."  
The prince getting married? Their conversation wasn't of interest any longer but it was... Intriguing to think about how nobody even knew the prince's name.   
With another heavy shovel, I dropped the last of the compost into the cart and released an exhale. Of course, I was interested, I'd give anything to enter the castle but I wasn't a royale, I wasn't even a noble.   
I was me, poop shoveler Nagito Komaeda, and I wasn't going to be anything more than that.   
"Get out of the way!" A shout suddenly altered my attention to the streets where I could see a carriage riding up but with so many people suddenly crowding around, even the horse was hidden.   
I tried going to my tippy toes, and craning my neck to no avail. The women that had just been talking let out excited cries.   
"It is the sovereigns!" And suddenly I was thrown down in their attempt to push past me.   
I didn't hit the ground particularly hard, but the smell of the poop scraped against the road clung to my clothes, filling my nose with the vile stench.  
"Princess Nanami! Over hither!" Someone called with excitement.  
"Princess Nevermind, you are so elegant in person!" Another cheered.  
"Princess Mioda will you be striving to sway the Prince's hand tonight!?"  
"Princess Owari I cherish you!"  
As I began pulling myself up, my vision was captured by one of the royal carriages. It took a moment for me to realize it was in fact, stopped in place. The gold plates of the wheels were practically blinding, but I could see someone walking towards me, looking almost like a muffin in her large dress.   
"Are you alright?" Her soft voice questioned as she extended her pale hand. "I saw what they did, how mean of them to push you down."  
For a moment, I was about to grab her hand, then quickly pulled back when I realized I was looking into the face of Princess Nanami, and I was covered in horse waste.   
"No, I could not!" I quickly lowered my gaze. "Pardon me, princess, but I am covered in poop, I would get your hands filthy before the ball."

She was quiet a long moment, and I could see everyone around me watching with intent, hated eyes.   
Out of all the people, out of all the nobles begging for her attention, and she's offering a hand out to a low-class shit scooper?  
Finally, a small smile cracked upon her lips and she tilted her head. "You are covered in poop, that's true. Will you stand up for me?"  
"Princess!" The driver of her carriage called out, pulling her attention back to the carriage. "We are going to be late, and we are holding up the others following us. Forget him, you need to concentrate on the Prince tonight."  
"Oh but," Princess Nanami frowned as she pulled herself to her feet. "I might not be chosen. However, if I was, I would like my subjects to embrace me, not bow." She giggled softly before looking back to me.   
It took a moment to register that she was serious, and I quickly pulled myself to my feet and lowered my head to her. Her fluffy pastry dress sparkled under the sun, matching her metallic pink hair.   
"Albino, that is pretty rare." She ushered aloud. I could feel her eyes on me but how could I make eye contact with a princess?  
"Or is that not albino? Your hair is rather cloudy. Blond, feasibly? But you are ever so dirty." Suddenly she clapped, nearly making my heart leap in fear. "I get it." Nanami nodded. "I want you to come along with. We shall go to the castle together, okay?"  
"Princess!" The driver hissed quickly before I could even respond. "The carriage is for royalty only. That boy is dirtier than a barn! The castle guards will kick him out in an instant!"  
"Do not fret about it." With a wave of her hand, she made her way back to the carriage, much to the surprise of the people and myself. Was I just offered a ride into the castle?   
It almost felt like a dream, or maybe a dream come true.   
When the princess looked back expectantly, I quickly hurried to follow her inside. The driver didn't say a word, but his nose scrunched up in disgust as he shut the door. It only took a moment for the carriage to start moving, bobbing and swaying lightly with each step the horse took.   
"What is your name?" The princess asked in her soft tone.   
"Nagito Komaeda," I lowered my eyes once more. "I am so sorry you felt the need to impose like that. I am just an orphan, I have never done a thing worthy of your generosity."  
"But that is not true." She tilt her head, urging me to raise my gaze and meet hers. "You have not done anything wrong, so why would I not be nice? It is more than that though, I feel like I know you. Weird, huh?"  
Her innocent smile did feel familiar but I couldn't remember. At least, not right now.   
My eyes turned to the window, and I could see the castle getting closer. Excitement and fear bubbled in my gut, and I looked back to Nanami.   
"Do you know anything about the prince? The people know nothing, not even his name."  
"Unfortunately not." She exhaled. "My mother and father tried to describe him but it sounded like they were explaining a demon instead. I am... Inconsiderably frightened, not positively sure I want to win his hand either. He's a dark gentleman that occupies his days barred in his chambers.   
The carriage gave a hitch, jolting me to quickly cling to the window ledge.  
"I was here ever so long ago." Nanami continued gently. "I really loved playing games with the queen. She was always so nice, even if she always lost. They wanted me to take the throne because she could not bear any children of her own. They were like my second parents, but..." Her gaze fell to her feet as her pink eyes softened. "They suddenly became cold one day and began to treat me like they had not a clue who I was. The king whispered something about a son to one of the royal guards when he thought I was not listening. A son that was just birthed. He wanted that son to take over as many kingdoms as possible through the marriage of many wives across the lands, and have them birth child after child so every kingdom would fall under the London empire. the queen sought it insane of course. The last time I saw them, they had a large fight. She was not against the idea of multiple wives, but there was something..." Nanami's eyebrows furrowed. "Something about the son that disturbed her. She insisted on hiding him from the kingdom, and not speaking a word to the people. I was locked out of the castle after that day, since they had an heir, but I never knew what it was. What caused such a change, or what was wrong with the son. Then some weeks ago, the king and queen of my nation received a letter requesting my audience of a coronation ball for the King's abdication of the throne. He desired all the heiresses of all the kingdom's to attend alone, and win the prince's hand, alternatively to arranging many matrimonies. Whoever the prince fancies will become the new queen, and I fret I had no decision in attending."  
"Everyone presumed the prince was a mere myth." I allowed myself to look upon the princess. "It was well acknowledged the Queen could not bear her own children, but whispers of a new prince circled the city. Nobody believed it real of course, even after the gates closed forever."  
As though on cue, the carriage rolled up to the castle gates, and it took only a moment for the guards to push it open, allowing the line of royal carriages to enter the grounds.  
From the inside, the grass held a dull grey color, and so did the walls, and the trees, and the castle doors, everything felt bleak and monotone, lifeless even.

When the carriage came to a stop, the driver opened the door and bowed his head. Nanami gave a smile and a wave of her hand for me to follow, and I stepped behind her, ducking under the carriage door and dropping to the paved path beside her. The rest of the carriages followed suit, neatly stopping in a near perfect line and the princesses exiting.   
I didn't feel like I belonged in the slightest.   
When every carriage came to a stop, the castle doors opened, revealing an old man standing in wait. He frowned, then forced the biggest grin I had ever seen.  
"I am so happy you all could make it. First, we shall feast, and then retire to the bedrooms. The dance will be tomorrow where you all will try to win my son's beautiful hand."  
The king must have not seen me as he addressed all the princesses, I most certainly wouldn't be winning any prince's hand. Nanami offered a smile as the others began making their way inside.  
"No boy should be going to dinner smelling foul. We should get you cleaned up, should we not?"  
High in the castle tower, dark eyes watched below. His nose twitched before a frown crossed his pale lips. He narrowed his eyes upon seeing the unexpected guest, but not a word escaped his lips.  
A knock upon the chamber door alerted him to the rather expected and uninteresting presence of his mother. He didn't even feel the bother to look at her as she entered.   
"The princesses have all arrived. Are you excited to find a bride?" Her voice sounded labored and constrained but she acted a smile anyhow.   
"Not particularly." The man answered simply. "Who is the uninvited guest?"  
"Oh," The queen's eyes quickly widened. "I was not aware there was one. I can call the guards if you would like, have him beheaded, imprisoned, forced to eat rat dung,"  
"Do not trouble yourself." He cut her off calmly before turning back. "I do not care if he lingers. None of the sovereigns amuses me regardless."  
"I see." The queen relaxed her shoulders, almost sounding sad. "Are you going to appear for the feast?"  
"No." The prince looked to the wall where a certain clothing article hung.   
The queen followed his gaze before sighing. "The king's robe. Will you be ready to take his place?"  
"Does it matter if I am?" Light flashed across his eyes as he looked to his mother. "I was only born to do so. Leave me be until the dance."  
The queen gave her son a bow before turning and exiting the tower chambers, leaving the prince to melt into the darkness once more. His heart filled with alexithymia, his mind empty. He felt nothing, thought nothing, the prince could barely feel aware of his own existence as he lurked within the tower.  
"Done!" Nanami beamed. "You look like a real prince now." She set the brush down upon the vanity. "I knew there was a pretty boy underneath all that muck."  
I couldn't pull my eyes away from the mirror. Was that really me? All it took was a little bath and new clothes for me to... Look like a human once more?  
My gaze kept returning to the frill around my collar, and how my normally matted hair was neatly fluffed. Maybe just for a little bit, I could let myself feel like a prince.  
Although it seemed like at any moment, I would open my eyes and once again be feces-stained and covered in the ashes of a chimney.   
"I think I remember you now." The princess tilt her head, eyes narrowed ever so slightly before suddenly smiling. "Oh, of course, I would see you on the street every time I came for my visit." She nodded. "You were still a little kid then. I failed to recognize you while being so dirty." Even as she poked jokes, her voice was so soft and motherly. It was hard to think she wouldn't be chosen as the new queen.  
"I can not say I ever recall seeing you." I rubbed my arm to hide the awkwardness. "I never really... Looked at the carriages that passed by."  
"Well, I do not blame you." She gave a wave of her hand to dismiss my remark. "I am positive a lot of carriages would ride past. Anyway, now that you are ready, shall we head to dinner?"  
Giving a nod, I pulled myself up from the chair and followed her out of the bedroom. The inside of the castle was just as dreary and dark, holding the atmosphere and joy of a graveyard.   
Nanami didn't comment on it but the way her face twisted showed she not only felt it, but didn't like it either. I could only wonder what the castle was like before the prince was born.  
The walk to the dining hall was silent, but once the doors were pushed open, I was welcomed by clamoring and giggling. The king sat at the end of the table, hands folded and eyes closed ever so gently.  
"What, is he your lady in waiting?" One of the princesses snickered. "Why is a lad here?"  
Princess Nanami didn't comment on it, instead taking her assigned seat. I decided to sit down beside her, a princess at my other side.   
She frowned when I gave her a glance, and averted my gaze to look over my shoulder. "Princess Chiaki Nanami, we were told to come alone. Why did you bring another, and a boy no less? This is supposed to be a princess' feast."  
"I did technically come alone, Princess Koizumi." Nanami merely smiled simply. "And why are you concerned? Afraid the Prince will pick a janitor boy over you?"  
"That is not the issue." Koizumi's eyes narrowed before she huffed and dropped the conversation.  
Rather, many of the princesses were looking at me with increased confusion. I kept quiet, my lips pursed to avoid any more unneeded attention.   
The king suddenly cleared his throat and looked around the room.   
"Sire," One of the princesses raised her voice. "We were informed in the letter the dinner party was for the Prince's potential brides, why is that boy here?"  
"That is a good question." The King's eyes locked onto me. I suddenly felt... Incredibly small. "You are a guest of Nanami, so you may stay within the walls, but this is for private matters. Please exit for the time being. You may come back when the food arrives."  
I almost felt my heart drop. For half a second, I assumed I was going to get in trouble by the highest power himself, but I quickly decided not to argue and stood from my chair, bowing to the table and exiting the room.  
Once the door closed behind me, I looked about the room. It was like every other normal decorated room in the castle, perhaps I could explore a bit.   
Then an idea struck quickly. This could be my only chance to finally see the tower, couldn't it?  
I hadn't a clue where the entrance was, but it was well known that the highest tower was in the heart of the castle, so I would only need to walk deeper into the grounds.   
With each step, the sound of my existence echoed down the dreary halls. My eyes momentarily stopped on a photo of the king and queen, looking young and smiling.   
As I went on, another photo revealed the queen appearing much older. Her eyes carried sadness.   
Every hall, every photo, not a single one pictured the prince.  
But why?  
I finally stopped at a wooden door, looking much weaker and plain than any other door in the castle.   
"Could it be?" The thought escaped my lips, but there was only one way to find out.  
When the door opened, what lay ahead was a staircase spiraling up.   
This... Most certainly was.  
It nearly felt abandoned with how dusty and dark it was compared to the entirety of the castle.   
"Hello?" I called out but met no response. My voice didn't even carry an echo back to me.   
It felt like I had been walking forever before the spiraled stairs finally ended in the highest room. On one wall was another photo hanging on the wall, except someone had draped a dusty sheet over it, hiding whatever was beneath.   
On the other side was a rotted door, barely hanging onto the hinges any longer.   
Fear dropped in my stomach and I decided to approach the photo first. Whatever could be beneath that someone would want to hide? I could feel my hand shaking while it clutched the thick sheet. As I gave a pull, the large portrait revealed itself.  
It was the prince, or what I could assume was the prince.   
His long, dark hair pooled around his shoulders, tumbling down his back and crossing one of his sharp red eyes.   
He had no expression, although he looked young and rather handsome in a neat suit and a shining crown atop his head. If I had to guess, he was twenty five at his oldest.   
A name was inscribed upon the bottom on a gold plate, which I moved closer to read until I heard a shuffling noise from behind.   
All at once, I couldn't move or speak. I wanted to look back, but terror gripped my heart.   
"Are... Are you-" I swallowed. "The..."  
"The prince?" His cold voice finished. "Could be. Perhaps I am not. But you are trespassing."  
I finally found the bravery to turn around and see the man from the photo. His eyes narrowed, pale skin gleaming in the moonlight that shimmered through the tower's open window. He looked as white as a ghost, as though he had never before touched the warm sun.  
He rolled his shoulders before holding his hands behind his back and moving forward. It didn't take long to smell the scent of roses he carried with him.   
"Are you a demon?" The words trailed off my lips before I could stop them. The prince suddenly stopped and exhaled, closing his eyes softly.   
"Demon is a lame term. You are bold for entering my tower and asking if I defy God," He was silent a long moment before he opened his eyes, his red gaze locked on me. "I could be a demon, or a vampire, or even a witch. It matters not, my survival defies him in every breath."  
I felt as though I should be afraid, but the longer I looked upon him, the quicker I felt... Inquisitive. Is that the right term? I swallowed before taking a step towards him.   
"Please, speak your name. Are you the one I saw upon this tower ever so long ago?"  
The Prince raised an eyebrow before he huffed, turning away so I could only see his back. As he moved, his long hair swayed along with him like a coat.   
"I have remained within this tower for as long as I can remember. Every day I look out to the city that spits upon my existence. My name they will never have." He tensed up before scoffing. "Leave now, I have no use for a common janitor as yourself. You may have washed away the stains on your skin but I can smell it in your soul. You were never supposed to come here. Go return to your street corner and continue to shovel away until winter sickness strikes you down. You may forget you ever met me, you may find a wife, it matters not to me. Run along home where you belong."  
He stepped further into the tower room, his words stinging my heart but I wasn't ready to leave yet. This was the first time my questions may receive answers, I wouldn't be able to walk away without them.   
I allowed myself to follow him into the room, closing the door behind me with a slow groan of a creak.   
"Twenty years ago, I saw you in this very tower," I began. "I was only a child, but I knew what I saw. Perhaps I questioned my imagination at the time, but I know it was you."  
He was silent for a long, drawn-out moment before letting out a soft hum.   
"Twenty years you say? Has it been so long already? I couldn't say." His voice became quieter. "My body neither ages nor deteriorates. Time is meaningless, this life remains only to benefit the royal family."  
It took me a second to process what I just heard before finally, "What do you mean?" It was all I could say.  
The Prince took a seat at the comfy chair propped against the window. His legs crossed, he rest his cheek in his hand.   
"Exactly as I said. It matters little what I tell you, nobody would believe you, correct? So I will tell. I was born this age, from day one, my body has not changed a bit. I was not birthed, at least, not this life. Perhaps my host was, but I was never supposed to be."  
He exhaled, leaning back in his chair. "The king and queen could not birth their own children, and it was taboo to adopt a commoner without royal blood. They needed someone fit and strong, that would not risk a childhood death of disease, that could marry and reproduce at any moment in the case of the King's departure. They looked to an orphanage for my host and took home a child that would soon be removed for lack of adoption. I was created through the use of dark arts, the mixing of royal blood with that of the dead."  
It didn't make any sense, an artificial human? A host?   
"What are you proclaiming?" I couldn't help clenching my fists. "Royal blood and the dead? Orphans? Dark arts? Are you saying the king and queen killed an orphan or something?"  
When he didn't respond, the gravity set in.  
"They killed a common orphan to birth a prince." I looked across the Prince's face for a sign of any reaction but he gave not one, save for a slow blink. The King and Queen, truly murdered a young orphan?  
"Are you satisfied now? Will you leave?"  
I wanted to respond, but my words couldn't be found. Of course I didn't want to leave, not after learning that. After a long minute of silence, the prince stood and reached out. I could feel his cold, soft touch across my cheek as he moved close.  
"You are the first person I have seen in twenty years aside from Mother and Father. You entered my chambers and now you refuse to exit. I can not tell if you are brave, or utterly dense to stand in my quarters and oppose me."  
I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. Something was drawing me in, something that made me want to become close to the Prince. I was scared, perhaps terrified even of the truth I had learned, but nothing about him made me feel in danger.  
The scent of roses was nearly overpowering with how near he stood. Why of all things would he smell of roses? Why did I want to keep staring back to his gaze?  
"Your name." I requested once more. "I'm... I'm Nagito Komaeda. Please tell me your name."  
His eyes narrowed, I felt his thumb brush across my cheek before his hand fell.  
"Izuru Kamukura." His eyes flashed with something unreadable and distant. As though in a mere shred of a moment, he had drifted miles away.   
I repeated his name in my mind before allowing myself to recite it back, all while attempting to smile, but Izuru's lips merely shifted to a short frown.   
"Do not fake your smiles to me. Do not be kind merely because you are afraid," He blinked before turning away. "Your false smile is strewn in lies, abstain from lying to me."  
I couldn't figure what to make of such a man. Or would he even be considered one at this point? How could someone stay within such a dark and dreary room for twenty long years? No, how could someone like him even be alive?  
"Do you... Know who you are going to select as Queen?"  
Izuru remained wrapped in his silence for a painfully long minute before he ever so slightly twitched.   
"I will not be selecting anyone," He finally ushered. "I am no longer human, I haven't any rights to marry and produce another heir."  
I had to process what he just said. Wasn't this whole gathering for him? The king was old and retiring. If the kingdom was left without a king and queen...  
With the way his sharp red eyes glistened, it was quickly decided not to push him. Not that I would do that to a member of the royal family anyhow.   
Instead, I allowed myself to move close, and followed where his attention had moved out the window.   
From the tower, all of London could be seen, but it was so distant, so far away, it was like I was looking back to a different universe. Is this what he had been seeing, what he felt this entire time?  
"Do you have a dream?" I scanned his face for any emotion but he gave no such response. Again, his daze were distant, his shoulders stiff and tense. "If you were not the heir, if you could run free, where would you go? What would you do?"  
Eventually, he blinked and released a soft, almost unnoticeable sigh. It was not one of sadness or even discontent, it was dripping in loneliness that dug into my heart.   
"What would I do?" He repeated back, gently brushing his own dark locked behind his ear. "Not a clue. Perhaps I would visit the streets I see so often. What King has never seen his own land?"  
Before I could even think of a response, the should of someone's voice echoing the halls caught my attention, and it appeared to catch Izuru's curiosity as well, but only for a moment before he turned, and leaned his body against the window lazily.  
"Sounds like they are calling you. Time for supper."  
"How can you be so sure?" My eyes drifted to the door before looking back to him, but instead of responding, he rose a hand to his face, tapping his temple lightly with his first finger in a somewhat 'It's obvious' motion. Expert hearing? Or just good intuition?  
I almost began moving to the door but something stopped me. Could I really leave him behind? Could I just walk free now?  
I looked back, but Izuru's face hinted of no contempt. Distant eyes, relaxed shoulders, his hair lazily pooled around him.   
"You should come along." I offered my hand. "Come eat with us."  
His gaze held steady, almost like he was looking right through me. After a blink, Izuru's eyes motioned to the far wall where a thick coat hung lifelessly.   
"The King would expect me to wear that. I have no interest in attending something so noisy anyhow."  
The warm scent of roses coming from Izuru brought along a sense of peace. I didn't feel afraid, and I wasn't as I gave him a real smile. The prince didn't stop me when I began stepping close and finally, taking his hand in mine. Although I was careful not to allow my fingers to fall between his, as such would be seen as romantic.   
"It is not good to be up here so often. Please do come along. Perhaps you will grow fond of one of the princesses."  
It appeared as though he was almost going to say something then looked away before giving a small sigh.   
"Useless to argue. Very well."  
With that, he pulled away from my hand and made his way to the wall. It was methodical the way the Kings robe swept around him as he put it on, tightening it around his shoulders. it was ever so large, yet it worked well upon his thin body.   
"Nagito, was it?" The prince suddenly questioned as he stared towards my direction. I quickly nodded ere he moved close, standing only fingerbreadths in front of me before gesturing to the door. "You will come along?"  
Instead of speaking, I took up a place beside him, allowing myself to walk beside the prince when leaving the tower.  
It felt so odd, yet so natural to stand beside the prince of all people.  
A demon? He could have been with those ruby red eyes, intently watching ahead.   
That dark hair that fell perfectly into place, brushing around his knees under the robes, perhaps?  
Maybe it was the way he was so assertive with such a tender tone, or how he smelled of roses when not a single rose had been seen around the castle yet.   
Yes, a demon could be correct, but a demon in his own way. Surely not a creature that bore hell, no. Izuru was calm and collected, someone that draws people to him unintentionally.   
It was almost exciting the way I was the only one, aside from the King and Queen of course, who knew the Prince's name yet. If I hadn't been lucky, I wouldn't have even known he had existed.  
Without thinking too much about it, I allowed myself to take his hand once more, which he gave no reaction to.  
"How often do you leave the tower?" I attempted conversation moving down the spiral staircase. Izuru remained withdrawn a moment before answering calmly.   
"A few times each day."  
"Really?"  
"There is no restroom in the tower." He finished. "I have no other reason for leaving. But you," He flashed a curious gaze in my direction. "Nagito Komaeda, you mentioned you have seen me before. Tell me more."  
I immediately thought back to that day when I had first seen the prince. It was so long ago, yet I remembered it vividly.  
"I had just lost my parents from sickness and the orphanage did not have any more rooms for commoner children." I began softly. "My only option was to find a job, any job I could, no matter how horrible, if I wanted to survive. My first few nights shoveling poop, and I could not help but look at the castle. It was so beautiful at night, the moon always perfectly aligned with the tower's tip. I started looking to the castle every day, dreaming of how wonderful it would be to be royalty too, where I didn't have to live in the dirt, and people took care of me instead. And then I looked at the tower." My eyebrows furrowed, allowing the imagery to melt from my memory into words.   
"I could see a shadow in the window, and even though I could barely make it out in the distance, I felt red eyes- Ah, your eyes, watching me. It felt magical, you know. I thought about it every night after that, looking for you in the tower window but I never saw you again."  
"I was warned about being so close to the window." Izuru ushered. "I looked out the window each day, and each night, but people began seeing me, and rumors began. The guards warned me to stay far enough back where the angle would not allow townspeople to spot me." His eyes narrowed in thought as he appeared focused on something. Only the sound of our footsteps filled the silence before he finally concluded.   
"I do not remember seeing you. It was too long ago, and my view from the window too far. If I had stared at you, it was unintentional."  
I couldn't help feeling a bit disheartened at the news, but it was something easily understood. I had seen the view myself, he could have just been scanning the streets.   
"It is okay, I am looking at you now."  
With a shift in his eyes in my direction, I quickly cleared my throat. I just said that, didn't I?  
"Sorry, I mean-"  
"Nagito!" Princess Nanami's voice interrupted me right as the tower door was pushed open.  
The girl ran up, only to quickly stop in her tracks when she caught sight of Prince Izuru. Her lips parted, then closed, looking like a terrified fish. Suddenly she bowed her head.   
"You must be the Prince. A pleasure. I am Princess Nanami of Buckinghamshire."  
"Chiaki Nanami." Izuru concluded. "My parents have spoken of you. You were supposed to be the heir in my place before my birth." He nearly sounded cold as he spoke. "Do you intend for me to fancy you so you can take over the throne as they promised you so long ago?"   
"No!" She quickly rose her head. "I do not covet to be wed to you, I have another at home that is dear to me."  
I looked to Nanami, then to Izuru, but he frowned instead.   
"Do not bother lying. Your eyes reveal the truth your lips do not speak." I felt his hold on my hand tighten ever so slightly, although it could have been my imagination. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed her.  
"Return to the dining hall, I will follow. This is a poor choice of time to discuss these matters."  
The princess didn't argue, and with an attempt to keep her composure, she led down the hallway, Izuru and I keeping distance. Although her shoulders were tense, and she walked fairly unsteady as though she were ready to take off running any moment. Was she truly so terrified of him?  
I found myself looking upon the portraits that had been passed previously.   
"They do not have your picture here," I whispered to the Prince, who only gave a slow blink.   
"Why would they? I was never a child. I had been a secret. The King and Queen needed time for me to... Grow up in front of the public. For them to believe that I had been birthed instead, before presenting me as I am."  
"The public believes you are a demon." I lowered my eyes to my feet, almost feeling sad. It wasn't fair for them to say such cruel things without even knowing the prince.   
I felt a soft touch to my cheek, moving up my skin to brush through my hair. It took me off guard for half a second, but it was a gentle touch I welcomed without thinking before turning to the Prince. He pulled his hand away as though I had offended him.   
"I assumed it would comfort you. I care little for their words, yet you looked sad. Was that not well?"  
Izuru was like... Like a confused child. But that was expected, was it not? Being born only to be locked in a dark room for so many years, I couldn't blame him for not understanding.   
Yet it was a nice touch, one I had never felt before. I quickly shook away the thought.  
"It can be seen as uh... Intimate if you touch me like that."  
"There is a problem with that?"   
I paused before responding. The Prince wasn't intending to sound as though he was flirting, it was merely unintentional of course.   
"You are meant to be joined with one of the princesses," I explained. "Plus not only am I a commoner but a boy too. I could not bear another heir for the family."  
The look Izuru was giving was one I could not read, but he must have been thinking something.  
How I wish I could read thoughts. It wasn't negative, it was as though he was assessing me.   
Thank goodness the dining hall was finally reached because the conversation became more subjective than intended.  
What if I truly was the person the Prince chose? Though nearly impossible, I found myself imagining it.   
More specifically, being wed to him and sharing a steamy night.   
But I shouldn't be thinking about that, we were meant to find wives instead, and our social class was so different, I'd be lucky to still be shoveling poop on the street if I tried to make a move on the prince and ruin the coronation ball.   
The diner halls doors were opened and the entire room was staring at us, or really the prince. I quickly pulled my hand away and held them behind my back. I wouldn't want the princesses to think I was interested as well. Despite... Me finding myself to start becoming so.   
The King rose from his seat, shaking in his age.  
"Ladies," He cleared his throat. "This is my son, the young Prince Izuru Kamukura."  
Chiaki was already sitting down, quietly clapping and began a round of uncomfortable claps. It seemed like no princess was comfortable with the man before them.  
The King didn't bother addressing their enthusiasm though.   
"He will be taking over my kingdom tonight with the princess that wins his hand. Please introduce yourselves." With a wave of his father, Izuru sighed and bowed to the table, his long hair fluttering delicately in the hair.   
"I am Prince Izuru Kamukura, heir to England. A pleasure to be standing among you all." His voice came out empty, void of any emotion, as though he were speaking just to be polite, but he truly felt nothing.   
When he rose once more, brushing some locks of hair out of his face again, a princess stood up in turn and curtsied.   
"Princess Mahiru Koizumi of Cheshire, greetings."  
Followed with, "Princess Ibuki Mioda, here from Cumbria!"  
Introductions followed one after the other until all the Princesses had stated their names and sat down again.  
Before the Prince or I could even sit, Princess Akane was already burying her face into the luxurious meal upon the table.   
I had never seen so much food in one place before, neither my eyes nor stomach could handle it, yet my mouth was drooling.  
Nobody argued in my taking a seat beside Nanami, and giving her a look. She flashed a pained smile in turn before looking back to the table without an ushered word.   
My gaze caught sight of the Prince, looking around the table, deep in thought as he scanned all empty seats and finally, began walking around the chairs. With each princess passed, she tensed and held her breath. It appeared though that his sights were set to sit... On my other side.   
As silently and slowly as he could manage, Izuru pulled the robe off his shoulders to drape it over the chair and take a seat.   
The room melted into an eerie silence, with all the princesses staring at the Prince, and the Prince looking down at his plate of waiting food.   
The King sniffed and picked up his fork, being the first to move.   
"So my son," His words jolted Izuru to look towards him. "The ball and ceremony are soon. Guests are already arriving in the courtyard. Luckily the guards are keeping them company." He laughed, but nobody joined in. The King's age was made obvious by how strained his voice sounded, and the way he coughed and had to catch his breath again in the middle of a simple chuckle. It was as though he would drop dead any minute. I couldn't fault him for wanting to see his son's coronation before his death.   
"Father..." Izuru ushered but was quickly interrupted with a wave of the King's hand.   
"I know, but you need not worry. I am sure you will decide the best princess for our country. Speaking of, this dinner party is to grow closer, you should be speaking to the ladies, not I."  
Izuru glanced around the room, and suddenly I could feel his hand brush my leg. Without thinking, I jolted and looked to his face but it only showed disinterest and perhaps a hint of irritation.  
"Are you adequate?" Nanami raised an eyebrow in which I gave an awkward laugh.   
"Oh yes, there is no problem. I thought there was something crawling on me but it was a mere itch." I reached down to prove it, and took hold of the prince's hand where they could not see. I most certainly did not wish for any under-table games around so many sovereigns. Of course, I wouldn't stop him if he insisted, who am I to refuse a soon-to-be-king? I was a mere commoner, he could do with me as he pleases.   
Nanami looked a moment more before turning back to her meal.   
"Anyhow, the weather here was adequate nonetheless, the bridge appears fragile. It should be improved before it collapses. I am willing to pay the operators you supply." Her words to Izuru were lost, he looked spaced out at the topic of such things before suddenly standing up, and pulling me up alongside him.   
The chair scraped against the floor before falling back, causing the elegant robe to sprawl upon the ground.  
"This is useless." His sharp eyes glared to his father. "If you desire to rob me of freedom, do so without acting as though it is a celebration. It does not matter who I 'choose', I won't be choosing. You will decide for me, as you always have."  
"What are you-" The words could barely escape my lips before the Prince sharply pulled my arm, dragging me out the door with him.   
"Izuru!" The King attempted to call after but the dark male didn't even hesitate within his stride.   
I could only look back to the watching eyes for a moment before the doors slammed shut and I found myself in the hallway, my hand still tight within the Prince's hold. This was my fault, wasn't it? I requested of him to go and this happened.  
And all at once, silence submerged, the only sound was the Prince's breathing before I felt his hold relax. Still, I didn't pull my hand away. Finally, he exhaled and stood up straight.   
"My life was planned before I was even born." He gave a short wave for me to follow as he walked off, and I had to scramble to catch up and walk beside him.   
"Nanami was meant to take the throne, and unite the kingdoms under a shared ruler. There would have been peace."   
It was unnerving to see him upset, but why wouldn't he? I couldn't fault it. I could read his emotions through the stiff way he walked, and how his eyes were narrowed, looking at the ground. But in his voice, it revealed nothing.   
"Mother was infertile, it was destiny for the bloodline to end with my parents, but it would not be. The backlash of England's people was too much for them to bear. The people refused to obey an external leader that did not carry the same blood. Nanami was meant for the task, it was something she was trained for her entire life, that she dreamed of doing."   
He made a turn, leading the two of us so far within the castle walls, I was no longer sure where I was, but Izuru walked on, knowing exactly where he was. Or if he didn't, he didn't show it.  
"They sent a servant to take the oldest orphan from the nearby orphanage. He was going to be sent to the streets within a mere month of it. They tricked him, and brought him to the castle." The Prince closed his eyes, as though it was too painful to speak of. I wanted to say it was okay, that he didn't have to tell me anything, but he continued.   
It wasn't as though he was telling me, more like he was telling himself.   
"The King and Queen ran a blade through his heart, and as his blood dripped upon the ground, they turned the sword to themselves and the blood spilled from their hands upon the boy. The rest I do not..." He bit his lip before suddenly skipping ahead. "They created their own son, flowing with their own blood. They wanted him to be strong, smart, and handsome so the people would relish him as their king when the time was right. Nanami was locked out of the castle before she even laid her eyes upon me, and my parents... They were terrified of me. The King and Queen regretted my existence, they thought I was dangerous after being born with dark magic, and wanted to kill me. But how could they? They got what they wanted, a perfect son to take the throne. My father welcomed the idea after a while, but my mother remained scared, even after she came to see me each day and tutor me in ruling the country. She said it was my eyes." He rose a hand to his face, his pale fingers tracing under his scarlet eyes before I found myself looking at them when he turned to me.   
They were steady staring, and unnatural, but beautiful.   
They were so beautiful.   
"Izuru..." I started to reach out then quickly pulled my hand to my chest. The Prince exhaled before closing them.  
"Nagito, do you fear me? I can no longer tell. Your language has become unreadable."  
Did I? I... I didn't know.  
I didn't think I was. I was intimidated by him being a real Prince, but fearing this human... I...  
I was reaching close, and then I was caressing his cheek. I allowed my thumb to brush under his eye, and feel his ever so soft skin.   
I could feel his slight shift and the sigh of warm breath that escaped his mouth.   
Without thinking, I ran a finger along his lips and almost allowed myself to seize them before I quickly retracted. What on earth was I doing? Was I truly about to kiss the Prince?  
"Forgive me." I lowered my head, waiting for an answer. And as the silence dragged on, a pang of anxiety coursed through my heart. Did I mess up?  
Was he angry? Did I upset the Prince himself?  
Without a word, I could hear him take a step closer after a long minute and then a gentle touch, pulling my chin up to look into his gaze.   
"Do not touch me like that..." His eyes narrowed.   
I truly did upset him, how foolish of-  
"Without completing it."  
I barely had time to register what was happening before my lips were stolen right from under me.   
My heart flared a million miles an hour, I could practically feel the sparks flashing in my head.  
He was... He was kissing me. The Prince and his warm lips... Were kissing me.   
Was a commoner like me so deserving of this? It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt.   
With an ever so careful bite on my lower lip, he pulled away, leaving me close to breathless.  
I could still feel it, it was as though he'd yet to cease.  
The Prince kissed a boy like me, he really... I kept repeating it in my mind, I could still barely believe it.   
"I am fond of you." He suddenly concluded.  
Looking back to him, he was licking his lips curiously.   
"Not a bad taste either." Izuru blinked, then brushed some loose black hairs behind his ear. "It's right through here."  
The male continued walking, as though ignoring what just happened.   
How could he brush it aside so easily? My heart was still going mad!  
Still, I followed, unable to take my eyes off him.   
"The guests will expect me to dance with the chosen princess before I am crowned." He explained softly, pushing open a large pair of thick doors.   
Unlike the rest of the castle, the massive ballroom was well lit and alive.   
The chandeliers gave it a warm golden glow, and it was larger than any room I had ever seen before.   
It was as though I could run through it for miles. Yet I did not move a muscle.  
"But I think..." He turned back to look at me. "I would like to dance with you."  
He offered his hand, but I couldn't calm my thoughts.  
What was he saying?  
So many questions spiraling out of control in my mind and I couldn't figure them out.  
"Are you saying that I.... That..."   
"I wish to choose you? That is correct. A princess would not be as satisfactory."  
I allowed myself to take his hand, but I didn't move yet. Above all the options, why me?   
"I cannot birth another heir. I am a boy, you know."  
"I am aware." I didn't stop the Prince as he pulled me close, and his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me against him.  
"It will not be a problem. You shall see."   
For a moment, I thought I saw him smile, but perhaps it was my imagination, it was gone as fast as it appeared.  
I had never danced before, especially a dance as elegant as such, but the Prince didn't seem to mind, he guided my every footstep, a pattern that we both fell into.   
I allowed my cheek to brush against his, and felt his silky hair tickle my nose.   
It felt so wrong to be dancing with the Prince, and yet so right. I wanted the moment to last forever, but before I knew it, I was watching the other dancers in front of me, and I could only stand still beside Izuru at the King's throne.  
He was dressed fine, his hair brushed to perfection, and looking bored out of his mind.  
The King lulled in his seat, slipping in and out of consciousness, and the princesses all enjoyed swapping their various dance partners with smiles on their faces.  
They seemed to be having a good time with all the other handsome men begging to dance. I caught a few girls eyeing Izuru, probably curious as to why he wasn't dancing.  
I was told as he was getting ready that it was customary to dance with various women before moving to the Queen, or in this case, princess, but yet he did not move. Nobody knew what I knew, that he had chosen me instead. Except we could not dance among the others. At least, not yet.  
Finally, the music slowed to an end and the dancing couples released each other, turning to the King's throne.  
It was finally time to crown Izuru, was it not?  
It took the King a moment to realize it was time and he pulled himself up, body shaking in pain before clasping his hands.   
"It is finally time, my wonderful citizens," His voice strained, a few people obviously having issues hearing. "My son, and our new queen, will be crowned the next rulers. Izuru, have you decided?"   
He looked to the Prince, who exhaled before taking a step forward.  
"Yes, I have decided." He looked across the room as the King removed the crown from atop his own head.  
Ever so slowly, he was placed on Izuru, and clapping commenced. When it died down, the Prince- King now, outstretched his hand.  
"Princess Chiaki Nanami... Come close." He gave his demands to the very startled princess who approached the Throne with a look of fear and pain.   
What was Izuru doing? I had assumed-  
"Our new Queen!" The King proclaimed with a smile. More clapping, and then he moved on.   
"And our new King!"  
"No," The clapping halted as Izuru removed the crown from his head. "This is how it should be, how it was always meant to go." The Prince approached Nanami and placed the crown atop her head instead.  
Is that what he meant earlier when he said it would not be a problem?  
"You were promised this position before I was born, it belongs to you." He gave her a small nod. "They will learn to accept you, and I should not have been born from the people's hatred of your blood."  
I could see Nanami's eyes glisten before a small tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it clear and stood tall, looking to the party with no hint of the emotions swirling inside her, as professional as a Queen should be.   
The King looked stunned, too shellshocked to speak.  
"I have chosen someone." Izuru looked back out to the crowd. "But not for you, not because I had to. I am no Prince, my blood matters little to my heart. And my heart does not belong here among you. There are rumors that I do not even exist, most don't even know my name, so it will be easy enough to leave, would it not?"  
"What are you saying?" The King curled a frown. "You have been training for this for twenty years, to leave-"  
"I do not exist for you, or anyone else to take advantage of." As the Prince snapped, a spark flickered across his eyes, and he looked back to the crowd, then to me.   
"I have chosen, yes."  
As he moved closer and took my hand, I felt all the watchful eyes upon me.  
But they faded into nonexistence when his voice fell to a whisper.   
"I have my freedom," His breath warm on my ear. "Show me the world beyond those gates."  
I didn't speak, but I didn't have to. Izuru already knew my answer, and I gave it with stealing a kiss.


End file.
